Window Dressing
by uous
Summary: Naruto undresses, not knowing he has an audience. YAOI-don't like, don't read. Long one-shot cuz I don't know how to seperate my chapters! Un-beta'd, so please excuse my poor writing style.


Window Dressing

Warning: YAOI! If you don't like it, don't read it.

I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters.

Another Warning: If you flame me, so help me, I will not make any cookies or pies!

The young, blonde ninja came home after training particularly hard, and as a result, was very sweaty. All he wanted to do was relax and take a cooling shower, so he turned on the radio and started undressing for the shower. The deejay chose that moment to play a song that Naruto really liked, so he started swaying to the music while undressing, not knowing that he had an audience.

Gaara had been following the kyuubi vessel all day, from a discreet distance, of course. He didn't really know _why_ he was following Naruto, he just knew that his chaotic and homicidal thoughts seemed to go away whenever he was around the handsome ninja...Wait, _handsome?_ When had that word ever entered his vocabulary? About the time Gaara was questioning his description of Naruto, said Leaf nin began undressing, and Gaara started to feel a little warm. When Naruto started dancing _while_ undressing, Gaara started sweating, and noticing that his pants had become uncomfortably tight. He reached down, and felt his dick had grown hard. Why would it do that? He didn't know about sex, of course, having never had the talk, but he knew that when his fingers brushed his erection, a white, hot bolt of pleasure shot through his body, and he had to bite back a moan at how good it felt.

Meanwhile, Naruto had felt a jolt of awareness go through him...He was being watched. He opened up his awareness, and what he felt surprised him. It was Gaara! What on earth would that crazy, homicidal maniac be doing watching _him_? Naruto didn't feel any evil intent coming from the sand-nin, though, and he didn't really want to confront him while half naked, so he continued undressing, while dancing. He never noticed when the song changed to a slower one, but his body did, and switched rhythm accordingly.

Gaara was slowly brushing up and down the front of his pants, all the while watching Naruto undress, feeling a jolt of pleasure with every stroke. When Naruto's dancing changed to a slower, more erotic pace, he almost came right there. He decided that, if it felt this good through his clothes, it would feel even better with his member bare. He slipped his pants down to his knees, never taking his eyes off of the handsome blonde ninja. Yes handsome, he admitted it to himself. Naruto had gotten down to his boxers and socks, and Gaara had to admit that his tanned, muscular body was very handsome. Gaara closed his hand around his dick and started to slowly stroke himself in time with Naruto's hip movements. At the first touch, he couldn't contain his gasp of surprise and pleasure. It felt _so good._

When Naruto heard the sound, he narrowed his eyes, letting his mind wander. To be honest, it felt very erotic dancing while undressing, knowing he was being watched. Knowing it was _Gaara _watching him felt even more thrilling. He had to admit that the sand nin was beautiful, for a boy, and if the sound he just heard was what he thought it was, Gaara was enjoying the show as much as he was. To test this theory, he started to slowly run his hands over his chest, while gently swaying to the music. This action brought another gasp from his unseen watcher, so Naruto had to turn around, lest his audience of one saw his triumphant smirk. He then thought that Gaara had enough of a free show, and walked into the bathroom, to take a very cold shower, for the striptease had gotten him horny.

Gaara had exploded when Naruto started touching himself, he couldn't help the gasp that he expelled when came. He trembled, watching Naruto walk into the bathroom. OH MY GOD, WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I DONE?Gaara got his pants done back up, and quickly left, thankful that Naruto hadn't noticed him there. If he had, Gaara was sure the leaf nin would never have stripped like that. But now Gaara had a problem. He may not have known about sex, but he did know that boys were supposed to be excited by girls, not other boys. He went to the hotel he and his siblings stayed at, determined to get to the bottom of what he just did. Luckily for him, unluckily for his brother, he saw Kankuro sitting on the couch as soon as he walked through the door. So, of course, Gaara cornered him and wouldn't let him leave until he had explained, in excruciating detail, exactly what had happened. After an awkward hour and a half, Kankuro was allowed to escape to his room, so he could bleach out his brain, hoping that he wouldn't have nightmares for the rest of his life.

Gaara, on the other hand, was thoughtful. So, he was gay. He could accept that. He was attracted to Naruto. He could accept that as well. Now the problem was, how did he find out if Naruto was 1:gay, and 2: attracted to Gaara. How did he do that? He didn't sleep, so he just laid down on his bed sorting out his feelings. _Feelings._ He, Subaku no Gaara, had was a strange concept, to say the least. Now, what to do about them?

Naruto, on the other hand, could sleep, so after taking his very cold shower, he went to bed. He started tossing and moaning after only about 30 minutes. "Gaara" he moaned, his dream taking his striptease to another level. _While his body slowly moved to the rhythm of the music, Naruto heard something at his window. "I knew you couldn't resist me Gaara" he said seductively. Gaara stood at the window for a moment before his slow, measured pace took him to stand directly in front of the blonde. "I was just about to shower off all the sweat of the day, why don't you join me?" Gaara inhaled the scent of Naruto, and in his gravelly whisper replied, "I like you when you're dirty" before crushing his lips against Naruto's. Naruto gasped in surprise and pleasure, for Gaara's lips were velvet soft against his own. He felt Gaara's hands slide down his back, and firmly grasp his ass. "Gaara, what are you doing?" Naruto asked nervously. Gaara replied, "Why, I'm claiming what's mine" before swooping Naruto into another mind-blowing kiss. Naruto slowly started backing towards his room, never breaking contact with Gaara. When he felt the bed against his legs, he stopped, only to have Gaara pick him up and toss him on the bed, and quickly shucking off his boxers and socks, he gave Gaara his best come hither glance. Gaara removed his shirt and pants in record speed, and Naruto gazed up at him in wonder. Gaara was beautiful. Just gorgeous, with his supple pale skin, wiry musculature, blood red hair, and striking eyes of jade rimmed in black. Eyes that Naruto had never seen showing emotion, they were always kind of creepy, as blank as they were, however, now Gaara's eyes burned with their intensity. Garra pounced on the blonde, and began kissing, licking, and biting his way down Naruto's body, causing him to squirm and gasp in ecstasy. Gaara grinned against his skin, before licking his way down to Naruto's engorged member. He blew on it gently, eliciting a gasp from Naruto, before slowly engulfing it within his mouth. Hcouldn't even get the dick halfway into his mouth before he had to use his hand to make it completely covered. Gaara began to move his head up and down, keeping his hand in synch with his lips, sucking for all he was worth. "G-Gaara!" Naruto shouted in awe at what the red-head was doing to him. No one had ever touched him so intimately before, and he was drowning in his pleasure. Naruto felt Gaara's other hand slowly stroke it's way up his chest, stopping to tweak his nipples. Naruto moaned again, causing Gaara to lift his head with a loud popping sound. "You like that, do you Naruto?" He asked playfully. "Oh, yes, please do that again Gaara." Gaara smiled and resumed sucking him off, all the while, his free hand roamed over Naruto's body in a sensual dance of their own. Eventually, Gaara's fingers wound up in Naruto's mouth, the blonde mimicking what the red-head was doing to him. Gaara removed his fingers and __slowly trailed them back down Naruto's body, positioning them in front of his virgin ass. Slowly inserting one finger, he felt the blonde tense a little, so Gaara put in a little more effort relaxing him by licking and gently nibbling his way up and down Naruto's cock. He felt Naruto relax, and gently pushed in a second digit, scissoring them around until he heard a moan louder than the rest, "found it" he thought in triumph, marking the spot in his mind, while inserting his third finger. Gaara began slowly pumping his fingers in and out of the virgin hole, all the while licking and nipping at Naruto's dick. "Oh, God, Gaara! I'm about to come!" Naruto shouted. Gaara stopped what he was doing, looking up at a very displeased Naruto. "I don't want you to come yet" he purred, and in a lightening fast move, he snaked his way up Naruto's body and entered him. "AAHHH!" Naruto screamed, not in pain, but in pleasure, for Gaara aimed for his prostate, and hit it dead on. He began fucking Naruto with an intensity that left the blonde gasping and moaning in pleasure. "Harder Ggaara, faster, please!" Naruto begged. Gaara, of course, obliged, pumping faster into Naruto at a blinding pace, hitting that bundle of nerves every time. "I'm going to come" Naruto screamed, and spurted his seed all over his and Gaara's stomachs. Gaara intensified his thrusting, coming soon after. _

Naruto woke up gasping and moaning Gaara's name, and had to take another shower, because he came all over his bed. The next day, Naruto felt Gaara watching him everywhere he went. He trained very hard, hoping to become so exhausted he wouldn't have another wet dream. However, when he went home, he felt Gaara's presence again, and decided that, if he was going to go to bed horny, then so was Gaara. Naruto did his little striptease again, only this time he made it more erotic, knowing how much he was teasing the poor sand-nin.

***************************time skip***********************************************

Gaara was at his wits end. If he didn't do something soon, his nerves would shatter. He had spent two weeks trying to work up the courage (shut up, he was invincible in body, not heart) to talk to Naruto, only to loose his nerve and watch him for the day. Each night, he watched Naruto strip while dancing, and each night it seemed to get more and more erotic. Each night, he also went home painfully hard, only to jack off to images of Naruto dancing in his head. He was so pathetic.

Finally, after the second week, Naruto couldn't take it any more, so he stopped his striptease early and went to the window, opened it, and stuck his head out to tell a very surprised Gaara "If you don't come in here and fuck my brains out right now, I will never forgive you!" Gaara was embarrassed to be found peeping, and was about to disappear, when the words Naruto shouted at him registered. "What?" he asked, afraid he really went crazy and was hearing things. A half naked Naruto jumped onto the branch Gaara was on and dragged the shocked red-head against his body, crushing his lips against Gaara's. When he finally came up for air, Naruto whispered "I was right, they do feel soft" to which Gaara cleverly replie "Huh?" Naruto began dragging a stupefied Gaara into his apartment and said "I've been dreaming about kissing you for weeks Gaara" with a sensual smile on his face. Gaara replied "HUH" "Oh nyes, I have also been dreaming of having you pound into me in every way possible as well." Gaara got a little red in the face, and asked Naruto "How long have you known I've been watching you?" A little mortified. Naruto told him he had known since the first day. Gaara tried leaving, never to be seen again, but Naruto grabbed him in a lip lock and wouldn't let go. He kept kissing Gaara, and licking his ear and neck, causing the red-head to shiver, not knowing he was being steadily drawn towards Naruto's bed, until the blonde tossed himself backwards, dragging Gaara down on top of him. "Don't you want me Gaara?" Naruto asked, and Gaara helplessly answered"Yes" before crushing Naruto against the mattress, licking and biting every piece of skin he could reach. Naruto said "Gaara, you have too many clothes on, take them off!" Gaara happily obeyed, and finished undressing Naruto. He immediately started licking his way down Naruto's body, pausing at his nipples, sucking on them, turning them into hard pebbles. "Bite them" Naruto commanded, to his shock. Gaara looked at Naruto in surprise. "I've found out through my dreams that, apparently, I like it rough." he explained. Gaara was very pleased, because, he was a closet sadist. "All right Naruto, you asked for it. I was planning on going easy on you, even though you teased me these past two weeks. Now, I will do everything to you that I've fantasized of doing." Immediately seizing one of Naruto's nipples in his mouth, he bit down hard, eliciting a moan from the blonde. His hands were everywhere, pinching and scratching earning more moans of pleasure. Gaara began licking and biting down Naruto's chest, and then back up, only to latch onto Naruto's neck, hard enough to draw blood. Naruto gasped loudly, digging his nails into Gaara's back, his own back arched in pleasure. When Gaara had finished sucking on Naruto's neck, he sat up and gazed at his handiwork. Naruto sported a large circular mark on his neck that was bleeding a bit. "This is my mark of ownership, Naruto. You belong to me now and no one will ever touch you." Naruto was drowning in the pleasure Gaara's bite had given him, but at Gaara's words, he felt his pleasure increase. "Oh yes, Gaara, now please, fuck me so I will always belong to you." Gaara held his fingers against Naruto's mouth, silently commanding the blonde to suck. Gaara felt his fingers enveloped in the hot, wet cavern of Naruto's mouth, but only allowed them iside for a few seconds, impatient to feel something else be enveloped into a hot wet cavern. He immediately shoved all three fingers into Naruto's ass, gaining a gasp from the blonde. He pumped them in and out a few times, until Naruto screamed in pleasure, Gaara had found his sweet spot. "All right Naruto. Now that you are prepared, why don't I see just how loud I can make you scream, shall I?" Naruto whimpered in anticipation, while Gaara pulled his fingers out roughly, and in the next second, slammed his hard cock into Naruto's ass, not stopping to allow him to adjust. Naruto screamed in pain\pleasure, for Gaara had hit his prostate unerringly, and proceeded to slam into him with all his might. "OH YESSS!" Naurto screamed, putting his legs around Gaara's waist, urging the red-head to go faster, harder, deeper. Gaara intensified his pounding, feeling Naruto score his back to the point of drawing blood. He hissed in pleasure, feeling his own blood trickle down his back, mingling with his sweat. Naruto was incoherent from the ecstasy, and began screamin in time with Gaara's thrusting. Gaara reached down and began roughly pumping up and down on Naruto's cock, squeezing the tip mercilessly. He leaned down and bit down on Naruto's neck hard, and in a strange echo of Naruto's dream, said "You belong to me, now, Naruto" "Yes, yaes" Naruto screamed, the words cuasing him to come all over himself. Gaara pumped into him a few more times, the clenching of Naruto's inner walls causing him to lose his rhythm and come violently into Naruto's hole. Both boys collapsed, Gaara on top of Naruto, panting harshly. When he finally got his breath back, Gaara rolled over to the side, where Naruto immediately snuggled into him. "That was much better than I dreamed it would be." Naruto panted out. Gaara said, "You really dreamed of me doing this to you?" The blonde nin smiled up at him and said "Yes, and now that I bear your mark, you have to do this to me every night until I die from the pleasure", to which Gaara replied, "of course, as long as you can take it!"

The End.

I hope it was o.k. I know it was a very long one-shot, but I can't figure out how to seperate my chapters. Please read and review, but know this, Flamers will be put upon a stick and roasted like marshmallows, however, any _constructive_ criticism will be taken under advisement.


End file.
